


Rainy Day

by thestanceyg



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's prompt comes from tiziano12 on tumblr.</p>
<p>Write whichever couple you love the most having a lazy rainy day at home ignoring the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my birthday week fics. I still have room if you have a prompt for me!

Darcy stared out the window a the grey skies covering the city.  The wind was starting to pick up and swirl the bits and pieces of life down on the street below.  She smiled happily.  This was the perfect rainy day and Jane was off at a conference, so she could enjoy it as she wished.

Darcy made her way to the kitchen, throwing items into the crockpot to cook all day so she could have hot soup tonight, and then started grating chocolate to make some old fashioned, decadent hot chocolate (with a hint of cayenne pepper to give it a kick).  She was getting ready to toss everything into a pot on the stove when she felt eyes on her.

“How long have you been there?” She called over her shoulder.

“Since you started on the chocolate,” came the answer.  “You’re getting better.”

“I shouldn’t need to get better,” she sassed back.  “My boyfriend shouldn’t enjoy sneaking up on me.”

“Awww, babe,” he said, winding his arms around her waist, “I just want you to be aware so I don’t have to worry as much when you go out without me.”

“Suuuuure,” she said drawing out the word and stirring the pot.  “It has absolutely nothing to do with you liking to stare at my ass.”

“Well, that is a perk,” she said nuzzling her neck.  “Besides, you totally knew I was here.  You made enough for two.”

“Or I just wanted a lot of hot chocolate,” she countered.

“Maybe,” he said, taking his arms off her, “but if that were the case, I wouldn’t share my Thin Mints with you.”

Darcy twirled around to see the box of cookies he had pulled out from Thor knows where.  “How did you get those?”

He coughed and turned a bit red.  “Uhhhhh, I may have gone through the freezer of a person of interest on the last mission.”

“Clint!” She said smacking his arm.  “How do we know those aren’t poison?”

“Well, they were hidden pretty well, and the guy turned out to just be a money man.”  Clint put the box on the counter.  “Also, his daughter actually is a Girl Scout.”

“And?” Darcy prompted.

“And I had Bruce test a cookie out of each sleeve.”

“In that case I made hot chocolate for you too.”

Clint smiled and kissed her nose.  “That’s what I thought,” he said.  “So what movie are we watching?”

Darcy smiled.  Perfect rainy day indeed.


End file.
